1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to animal restraints and the like, and more specifically to a leash for controlling two pets simultaneously. The present dual pet leash is particularly adaptable for use with dogs, although it may be used with other animal species as well, for walking or otherwise restraining the pets as desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pets have become increasingly popular as companions for many people. However, just as people enjoy the companionship of pets, most animals also enjoy companionship as well. With the busy work and other activities of most people, many pet owners have opted to have two or more pets, so the pets may keep one another company while the owner is at work or otherwise away from the household.
All pets require a certain amount of time and care on the part of the owner, with the time and care depending upon the species and size of the animal. Most larger animals are not suited for continuous confinement, and must receive at least some exercise on a regular basis in order to maintain their physical health and also to stimulate their minds so they remain alert. However, in most suburban areas, pets are not allowed to run freely.
Accordingly, pets in such environments must be restricted to a leash or other restraint, for walking or exercising. The owner of multiple pets is faced with the problem of controlling his or her pets simultaneously in such circumstances. While the owner may purchase a leash for each pet, this is somewhat redundant, as certain components (hand straps, etc.) are duplicated needlessly. In addition, two pets will often attempt to act independently of one another, particularly when immersed in the outdoor environment with its sights, scents, and sounds which prove attractive to many domesticated animals. The owner of two pets who attempts to walk his or her pets using two leashes, is often subjected to tugs and pulls in different directions as he or she attempts to control the pets simultaneously.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a dual pet leash, which allows the pet owner or person controlling the pets to restrain both pets simultaneously with a single leash line. The present dual pet leash includes a pet restraint line which passes through a ring at the end of the leash line opposite the handle strap thereof, with each end of the pet restraint line being attached to the collar or other restraint on the pet. The two animals are free to work back and forth against one another, with the pet restraint line running through the ring at the end of the leash. The two pets thus work against one another, rather than applying all of their energy against the controlling person. The present pet restraint also includes means for temporarily securing the leash to a stationary object (tree, pole, etc.) as desired.
A discussion of the related art known to the present inventor, and its differences from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,154 issued on Oct. 20, 1959 to Lewis E. Thomas, titled xe2x80x9cTethering Strap Arrangement For Animals,xe2x80x9d describes a device for tethering or anchoring a single pet to the seat of an automobile or the like. The Thomas assembly includes al closed strap which fits about the seatback, with a leash attachment affixed to a point along the closed strap. A second strap is removably attachable to the leash attachment point. The second strap or leash cannot move along the length of the closed strap; the pet is essentially limited to the length of the second strap or leash, and the fixed attachment point. In any event, no secondary attachment for a second pet or leash loop, is provided by Thomas.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,970,729 issued on Feb. 7, 1961 to Jefferson H. Allen, titled xe2x80x9cCarriers,xe2x80x9d describes a device for carrying a series of articles (e.g., bottles). A series of lines are provided with eyelets at each of the ends thereof. The article attachment ends each have the line looped through the corresponding eyelet, with the neck of the article secured within the loop. The opposite eyelets are secured along a permanently closed loop of material, serving as a handle for the assembly. The Allen device is well suited for carrying an inanimate assembly of like objects, as the separate eyelet lines do not allow the articles to shift along the carrying loop. This teaches away from the present invention, in which it is desired to allow the single pet attachment line to run freely through the distal end of the leash.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,403 issued on Feb. 4, 1964 to Albert R. Molzan et al., titled xe2x80x9cCargo Sling,xe2x80x9d describes a series of conventional adjustable length cargo tiedown straps, each of which has one end secured to a single central circular loop of multiple plies of webbing material. The configuration is thus more closely related to the article carrier of the Allen ""729 U.S. Patent discussed above, than to the present invention, with its single pet retaining strap which passes loosely through a ring at the end of a single leash line. The present invention allows the pets to move back and forth at will, varying the amount of the retaining strap to each side of the leash ring inversely as each pet works farther out or closer in to the end of the leash. The conventional cargo straps of the Molzan et al. device are each adjustable, but once adjusted, their lengths are fixed and cannot shift due to random tensile forces on their ends, as provided by the present dual pet leash invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,088 issued on Mar. 28, 1967 to Henry Peterlin, titled xe2x80x9cTraining And Walking Leash,xe2x80x9d describes a single line formed of light chain with a snap hook at one end, a central ring, and a distal ring or handle loop. The snap hook is secured to the animal""s collar, with the chain being passed around the animal""s chest. The distal end of the line is passed through the central ring to provide a more positive retention than provided only by the collar. The Peterlin device comprises only a single length of light chain, and cannot be used to secure two animals to a single leash, as provided by the present dual pet leash invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,972 issued on Nov. 14, 1989 to Dennis E. Crowe et al., titled xe2x80x9cDouble Pet Walker,xe2x80x9d describes a leash arrangement having a single leash for holding by the pet caretaker, with a swivel snap fastener at the distal end thereof. Two additional pet restraint lines have loops at each of their ends, with one of the loops securing to the swivel snap fastener and each opposite end securing to the collar of the pet. This arrangement of two separate lines attaching to a single attachment point at the end of the leash line, cannot allow the pet restraint lines to vary their length relative to one another, as provided by the present dual pet leash invention. Also, while Crowe et al. show their leash secured about a stationary object, they must reconfigure their leash for such use so that it can no longer restrain two animals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,063 issued on Jan. 9, 1990 to Catherine M. Garrigan, titled xe2x80x9cLeash For Two Or More Animals,xe2x80x9d describes one or more pet restraint lines which are linked together and pass through a sleeve, which is slidably positioned along the restraint line(s) and serves as a handgrip for the animal handler. While this permits the pets to work back and forth, with the free ends of the leash varying inversely to one another as the pets move, no leash line is provided. The handler must retain a constant grip upon the sleeve at all times, and cannot relax his or her grip. The present dual pet leash, with its separate leash line connecting to the pet restraint line, provides a loop through which the handler may pass a hand in order to free the grip as desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,486 issued on Nov. 10, 1992 to Steve M. Brown, titled xe2x80x9cHands-Free Dog Jogger Apparatus,xe2x80x9d describes a single pet restraint line which connects to an intermediate double line which in turn attaches to a waist belt worn by the animal handler. While the Brown device allows the handler to have his or her hands free, it restricts the handler by requiring that the handler have the device secured about his or her waist at all times. Most importantly, Brown makes no suggestion regarding any means of retaining two or more animals, using his leash apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,379 issued on Sep. 3, 1996 to Marcie J. Hart, titled xe2x80x9cMultiple Use Motion Restraint Device,xe2x80x9d describes a series of interconnected straps. The basic assembly comprises opposite first and second straps joined by metal rings to a cable extending therebetween. A third and a fourth strap extend respectively from each ring, with yet another strap extending from another ring which is free to slide along the central cable portion of the assembly. None of the components are removable from one another, whereas the present pet restraint harness allows the central leash portion to be removed from the pet restraint line, to provide for different leash lengths and other purposes. No hand loop is provided by Hart for her assembly; a separate loop would have to be removably attached to one of the distal clips on one of the straps of her assembly. Moreover, the central sliding ring is limited in its travel by the relatively short cable length, whereas essentially the entire length of the restraint line is free to run through the leash ring of the present device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,234 issued on May 27, 1997 to Gerald C. Parker, titled xe2x80x9cTwo-Pet Leash,xe2x80x9d describes a leash assembly with a relatively small hand loop having a snap hook extending therefrom. The snap hook secures to a pulley, through which a pet restraint line runs. The pet restraint line includes a snap hook at each end thereof, for securing to the collar of a pet. However, Parker also includes an additional snap hook at about the one quarter length of his pet restraint line, with a connector ring at about the same point on the opposite portion of the line. The snap hook and connector ring on the pet restraint line may be secured together to limit travel of the pet restraint line. These two components are immovably affixed to the line, and cannot pass through the small pulley sheave. Thus, the travel of the pet restraint line of the Parker assembly is limited to only about one half the line length, whereas the present dual pet leash permits the entire length of its pet restraint line to run through the retainer ring extending from the hand held leash portion. While it is noted that Parker provides a second embodiment including additional pet restraint lines extending from attachment points on a shorter line which runs through the pulley, the same limitation still applies, in that only about half of the total line length can run through the pulley sheave, due to the connectors installed on the line. Also, Parker must use a rope or cord having a generally circular cross section in order to pass through his pulley sheave; a flat strap or chain configuration will not fit through the relatively narrow width of the pulley sheave and the semicircular cross section groove of the pulley, in the Parker leash assembly. The present leash does not limit the configuration of the pet restraint line, and may make use of relatively wide and flat straps, cord or rope having a round cross section, chain, etc., as desired. Moreover, Parker discloses only a relatively short handle strap, whereas the handling leash of the present dual pet leash may comprise a longer leash line, if so desired. Finally, the present dual pet leash is sufficiently versatile to allow attachment to a tree, post, or other stationary object, if so desired, by means of the longer hand leash line which may be used with the present invention. The Parker leash assembly may only be secured about a stationary object by looping a portion of the line about the object, thus limiting the Parker leash to use with only one animal when such a configuration is used.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,848 issued on Dec. 30, 1997 to Masahi Tozawa, titled xe2x80x9cAdjustable Animal Leash Provided With Plural Leash Branch Members,xe2x80x9d describes a dual leash assembly wherein the pet restraint line passes through a swivel loop or ring which is attached to a handler leash line. However, the Tozawa assembly is considerably more restrictive than the present dual pet leash invention, as it includes a pair of keepers along the line. A first keeper is installed adjacent the attachment to the handler line, and prevents the pet restraint portion from running freely through the ring. The second keeper is adjustably placed along the pet restraint line, and holds the doubled portion of the line together. The Tozawa system thus cannot provide the freedom of motion for the pets that the present dual leash provides.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,172 issued on Jan. 20, 1998 to Robert Maglich (who is also the present inventor), titled xe2x80x9cLeash,xe2x80x9d describes a single leash strap having a hand hold loop at one end and a snap hook at the opposite end for securing to a pet collar or the like. A second snap hook is secured adjacent the hand loop, with a ring slidably disposed along the length of the strap between both ends. The sliding ring allows the hand hold end of the leash to be wrapped about a stationary object, with the snap hook adjacent the hand hold secured to the sliding ring. The opposite end of the leash is free for attachment to the pet collar or the like. While the leash of the ""172 U.S. Patent may be used with the dual pet restraint line of the present invention, it does not per se provide any means of handling two pets simultaneously, as provided by the present dual pet leash invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,988 issued on Dec. 29, 1998 to Panje L. Gish, titled xe2x80x9cAnti-Tangle/Twist Multi-Pet Walking-Leash,xe2x80x9d describes a multiple leash arrangement in which each leash has a ring at its end closest to the handler, with the ring being connected to a swivel snap hook extending from another ring of another leash. The cascaded leash arrangement allows a number of pets to walk over, under, and around one another without tangling their multiple leashes. However, the Gish assembly comprises a series of fixed length lines and none of the lines can move through a ring or other retainer to vary their lengths, as provided by the present dual pet leash invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,611 issued on Feb. 29, 2000 to Michael Hershauer, titled xe2x80x9cAnimal Tethering System,xe2x80x9d describes a two component system having a relatively short strap with a loop at one end thereof, with a longer strap which passes through the loop of the shorter strap. One end of the longer strap and the end of the shorter strap opposite the loop are secured to cargo tiedowns within a vehicle, while the second end of the longer strap is secured to the collar or harness of an animal after it is passed through the loop of the shorter strap. This arrangement is essentially opposite that of the present invention, with its single handler line and dual pet restraining line extending freely therefrom. The Hershauer leash assembly cannot be used in the manner of the present dual pet leash, as the loop through which the longer strap runs cannot be used as a hand loop for the handler. The opposite end of this length has only a swivel snap extending therefrom, which is unsuitable for use as a handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,665 issued on Apr. 11, 2000 to Linda J. Deveaux, titled xe2x80x9cMulti-Child Modular Tether-Harness Combination,xe2x80x9d describes an assembly having a lead line with a four way connector at one end thereof. A pair of child restraint tethers may be removably connected to two of the receptacles of the four way connector, with a further lead line connected to the other receptacle, with the arrangement being capable of extension as desired. However, the connectors of the Deveaux assembly cannot provide for free running of any of the attached lines therethrough, as provided by the present dual pet leash invention.
U.S. Pat. No. D-244,869 issued on Jun. 28, 1977 to Paul Manley et al , titled xe2x80x9cAnimal Leash,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design in which a pair of leash extensions are braided into a single, relatively short handler length having a handle loop extending therefrom. The arrangement appears to be a unitary assembly, with no means for the two animal attachment lines to move relative to the handler length of the assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 375,587 issued on Nov. 12, 1996 to Robert L. Maglich, titled xe2x80x9cDog Leash,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design having a single line with a loop at one end and a free floating ring disposed along the length of the line. This is the parent patent for U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,172 issued to the same patentee and present inventor, which utility patent was discussed in detail further above.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. D-417,317 issued on Nov. 30, 1999 to Brett Greer, titled xe2x80x9cMultiple Dog Leash,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design which appears to have a first, relatively elongate handle strap with a snap hook at its distal end, and a secondary animal attachment line extending laterally from the first strap. It is not clear from the drawings that the secondary leash line is free to move relative to the first line, and in any case, the arrangement is essentially opposite that of the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a dual pet leash solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is a dual pet leash, for simultaneously walking and controlling two dogs or other household pets or the like. The present dual pet leash includes a pet restraint line having opposite first and second ends, with each end being identically configured with a snap hook or the like for removably securing to the collar or harness of an animal. A leash attachment ring is installed along the restraint line, where it is allowed to float or position itself freely along the length of the line between the two collar attachment ends of the line. A separable leash includes a handle loop and a snap hook or the like for removably attaching the leash to the floating ring of the pet restraint line. The pet restraint line is thus free to travel back and forth between its ends defined by the collar attachment snaps, as the two pets work back and forth. The handler controls the range of the pets generally, according to the length of the leash line attached to the pet restraint line.
A first embodiment includes an elongate leash line with a handle loop at one end thereof, with a second snap hook or the like extending from a point adjacent the handle loop and a free floating ring installed along the length of the leash. This longer leash embodiment allows the leash to be looped around a stationary object (tree, post, etc.), with the snap hook being secured to the ring to secure the leash line temporarily about the object. A second embodiment provides a relatively short leash line, with the pet restraint line attachment extending directly from the handle loop.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a dual pet leash for walking or exercising two household pets or the like, simultaneously.
It is another object of the invention to provide a dual pet leash having a pet restraint line in which opposed ends are removably and temporarily attachable to the collars or harnesses of two different animals, with the line including a free floating leash attachment ring installed therealong.
It is a further object of the invention to provide dual pet leash having a first leash embodiment comprising a relatively long leash line, with the leash line having a handle loop at one end, a pet restraint line attachment at the opposite end, a freely floating ring disposed along its length, and a ring attachment adjacent the handle loop, for securing the leash line about a stationary object as desired.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a dual pet leash having a second leash embodiment of a relatively short line essentially comprising only a handle loop with a pet restraint line attachment extending therefrom.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.